Das Projekt
by KanaeKotonami
Summary: AU, Übersetzung; Akihito und Asami sind Schüler und in der gleichen Klasse. Akihito versucht Asami mäglichst aus dem Weg zu gehn, doch das wird bald nicht länger möglich sein. Denn Asami und Akihito bekommen eine gemeinsame Aufgabe, die sie bewältigen müssen: Sie sollen sich um eine lebensechte Baby Puppe kümmern! Ob das gut geht...?
1. Chapter 1

**Übersetzung!**

**Originalauthor:** AdinaN

**Link zum Original:** s/7175084/1/the-assignment

**Status:** Diese FF besteht aus 6 Kapiteln. Eigentlich wollte ich sie erst posten, wenn ich sie fertig übersetzt habe, doch wie ihr seht halte ich mich nicht an meine eigenen Regenl :P  
Ich werde jeden Samstag 1 Kapitel posten, wenn ich es schaffe auch 2.  
Ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran ^^

**Disclaimer:** Weder Finder noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction lediglich (natürlich mit Einverständnis der Autorin ^.^).

So und jetzt viel Spaß mit dieser meiner meinung nach wirklich süßen ff.  
Bis später *Kekse und Kakao hinstell* （〃＾∇＾）o_彡 ｧﾊﾊﾊｯ!

**Donnerstag Morgen**

„Takaba Akihito. Takaba Akihito"  
„Bin schon da, bin hier!" konnte man laut schreien hören, als die Tür mit einem heftigen Ruck aufgerissen wurde.  
„Takaba-kun! Du bist SCHON WIEDER zu spät!" knurrte der Lehrer förmlich mit strenger Stimme.  
„Jaaaa ich weiß... Ich hab verschlafen... Mal wieder..." meinte der junge Schüler bloß und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.  
„Das sollte nicht noch einmal passieren."  
„Ja, Tanaka-sensei."  
„Und jetzt geh auf deinen Platz und gib Ruhe."  
„Jaa" antwortete Akihito während er schon halb am Weg zu seinem Tisch war und sich nieder setzte.  
„Was für ein Trottel" und Gekicher ertönte von der Reihe neben der Tür. 'Jetzt geht _das_ schon wieder los...' Akihito drehte sich Richtung Tür und starrte IHN an. 'Dieser Bastard, wieso ist er nur in meiner Klasse? Wieso mussten es, von allen Schülern dieser Schule, ausgerechnet ER, Asami Ryuichi, und seine Horde alberner Idioten sein?' Egal wie oft er versuchte, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen (in den Gängen, in anderen Klassenräumen), sie trafen sich doch immer hier.  
„Seid leise!" rief der Lehrer, dem die Blödeleien der Schüler langsam wirklich auf die Nerven gingen und überraschenderweise war es sofort still. „Nun zu eurem nächsten Projekt."  
„Was? Wir wollen aber keine Projekte mehr machen" quengelten ein Mädchen.  
'Natürlich gehörte diese Mädchen wohl auch zu DENEN...' seufzte Akihito in Gedanken.  
„Ich versichere euch, egal was ihr sagt, ihr könnt es nicht abwenden. Ich bin euer Lehrer und ich bin für euch gewissermaßen verantwortlich, also werdet ihr jetzt mal schön tun was ich sage, also... Zu eurem nächsten Projekt: Ihr müsst euch alle einen Partner suchen und mit dem dann gemeinsam eine lebensechte Baby Puppe pflegen."  
„Häääh..." Überall im Klassenraum ertönte Gemurmel.  
„Die Jungen kommen jetzt bitte nach Vorne und suchen sich einen Partner aus."  
„Wirklich?" riefen alle Mädchen zur selben Zeit, während in ihre Augen dieses gewisse Glitzern trat. Genau das gleiche passierte auch einem gewissen Jungen, mit goldenen Augen, und seine Lippen formten sich fast wie von selbst zu einem dicken, fetten Grinsen.  
„Nun, Burschen, habt ihr ein paar Minuten Bedenkzeit um euch zu entscheiden. Ich werde sogar eine Art Fake-Hochzeit veranstalten."  
„Wirklich?" Auf einmal waren alle Mädchen übermäßig begeistert und beäugten immer wieder Asami.  
„Du nimmst doch mich, oder?" Der Kreis aus Mädchen, der sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde gebildet hatte, versuchte Asami dazu zu bringen, sich für eine von ihnen zu entscheiden.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Klasse, neben den Fenstern, beobachteten Akihito und seine zwei besten Freunde (Takato und Kou) den um Asami herumschwirrenden Mädchenschwarm.  
„Dieser Bastard, bloß weil er eine ach so reiche Familie hat, denkt er, er kann sich alles erlauben und sich einfach sämtliche Mädchen schnappen..." murmelte Kou.  
„Naja, sieht zumindest so aus als wollten das die Mädchen so" kommentierte Aki.  
„Wen sollen wir nehmen?" fragte Takato die beiden. „Die werden soo sauer auf uns sein wenn wir ihnen die Möglichkeit, Asami als Partner zu haben, verderben."  
Die Drei fingen an zu lachen.  
„Es ist Zeit, euch für eure Partner zu entscheiden" rief der Lehrer, der nun seiner Meinung nach lange genug gewartet hatte. „Als Erstes bist du dran, Asami Ryuichi-kun."  
Asami stand auf, ging zum Lehrertisch, drehte sich Richtung Klasse und sprach: „TAKABA AKIHITO."  
Alle Mädchen waren wie versteinert. „Was?"  
„Es tut mir ja sehr leid, Asami-kun, aber du musst dich für ein Mädchen entscheiden." brachte oder eher versuchte der Lehrer Asami die Regeln schonend beizubringen, bevor die Mädchen außer Kontrolle gerieten.  
„Nein. Sie sagten ich solle mir einen Partner aussuchen und ich entscheide mich für TAKABA AKIHITO" stellte Asami bloß mit einem lässigen (und leicht tückischen) Lächeln fest. Er mochte Akihito's momentanen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Aki konnte nicht glauben, was er da von Asami gerade gehört hatte. Wieso hatte er sich ihn ausgesucht? Ihn, von allen in in der Klasse. „D-Das glaub ich nicht! Nein! Ich mach da nicht mit!"  
„Du kannst nicht einfach aussteigen."  
„Asami-sama! Das ist doch falsch." versuchten die Mädchen Asami noch irgendwie umzustimmen.  
Doch Asami ging nur gemächlich zu Aki's Platz, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zum Lehrertisch.  
„Nun machen sie endlich diese verdammte Heiratszeremonie..." befahl er seinem verdutzen Lehrer.  
„Wie bitte?" Akihito und ihr Lehrer waren zu verdutzt, um noch ordentlich denken geschweige denn ordentlich sprechen zu können.  
„MACHEN. SIE. DIE. VERDAMMTE. ZEREMONIE."  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte der Lehrer die Fake-Hochzeit zwischen Asami und Akihito geschlossen, wobei Aki sich die gesamte Zeit weigerte und immer noch erfolglos versuchte, Asami irgendwie zu verprügeln.  
„NEIN! Ich protestiere!" schrie Aki wie am Spieß.  
„Das bringt sich alles nichts mehr. Du gehörst jetzt mir!"  
„Asami-sama..." die alleine zurückgelassenen Mädchen fingen fast an zu weinen (manche fingen auch an). Aki's Freunde waren zwar immer noch geschockt, doch auch das hielt sie nicht lange davon ab, einfach loszuprusten.  
Zum Erstaunen aller lehnte sich Asami zu Akihito hinunter uns stahl sich von Akihitos Lippen einen harten und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
„So, damit wäre unsere Hochzeit jetzt wohl beendet" verkündete Asami zu einem tiefroten Akihito und einem Klassenraum, voller geschockter Teenies (und einem Lehrer).

**Später am selben Tag**

Akihito saß mit seinen Eltern im Coffeeshop. Bis jetzt hatte er sich noch nicht wieder beruhigen können. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was in der Schule passiert war.  
Er erzählte seinen Eltern die ganze Geschichte, doch ehe er fertig war, hatten jene schon angefangen, heftigst zu lachen.  
„Aki mein Liebling, das ist doch keine große Sache. Es ist doch nur eine Fake-Heirat. Es ist ja nicht so als hättet ihr euch das Ja-Wort fürs Leben gegeben." versuchte seine Mutter ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Aber Mama, wir reden hier über Asami. Die Asamis bringen selten gute Nachrichten mit sich. Und dieser Bastard hat es sogar gewagt, mich vor meinen Freunden, dem Lehrer, und nicht zu vergessen den ganzen Mädchen in der Klasse zu küssen."  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen Aki, es ist doch eh bald vorbei, du musst bloß das Projekt beenden." sprach nun auch sein Vater.  
„Nun … Mich wundert aber vor allem, wer die Mutter und wer der Vater sein wird" Und schon wieder fingen seine Eltern wieder wie wild an zu lachen.  
Aki schmollte ab da einfach.  
Was die Familie Takaba allerdings nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass alle Asamis im selben Coffeeshop auf einem gar nicht so weit entfernten Tisch saßen und alles hören konnten. Asami Ryuichi grinste einfach und seine Eltern gratulierten ihm dafür, endlich alles für seinen Plan in die Wege geleitet zu haben. Seinem Plan, Takaba Akihito für sich zu gewinnen.

Danke, dass ihr diese Geschichte bis hier gelesen habt. *Keksschale auffüll*  
Ich habe keine Beta, weshalb ich mich für alle Fehler entschuldigen möchte... Als Entschuldigung dürft ihr alle Fehler die ihr findet gerne behalten und damit machen, was ihr wollt ^.^  
Ich freue mich immer über Anmerkungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge :3  
Bis nächste Woche/Mata Raishou ＾▽＾


	2. Chapter 2

**Übersetzung!**

**Originalauthor:** AdinaN

**Link zum Original:** s/7175084/1/the-assignment

**Status:** Diese FF besteht aus 6 Kapiteln. Eigentlich wollte ich sie erst posten, wenn ich sie fertig übersetzt habe, doch wie ihr seht halte ich mich nicht an meine eigenen Regenl :P  
Ich werde jeden Samstag 1 Kapitel posten, wenn ich es schaffe auch 2.  
Ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran ^^

**Disclaimer:** Weder Finder noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction lediglich (natürlich mit Einverständnis der Autorin ^.^).

Hey hier bin ich wieder.  
Danke für eure Favos und das Review. * Kekse und Kuchen hinschieb*  
Hier das 2te Kapitel (auch wenn es etwas kurz ist, vlt schaff ich heute auch noch das 3te als Ausgleich → noch kürzer)  
Wie letztes mal, Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr gerne behalten und euch was Schönes daraus basteln *Kleber und Schere unauffällig hinleg *  
Und jetzt viel Spaß  
ＹＡＨ 0(＾＾0)*＾＾*(0＾＾)0 ＹＡＨ

**Freitagmorgen**

„Ahhh... Ich hab's geschafft... oder? „ Akihito torkelte in den Klassenraum.  
„Ja jaaa" seine Freunde fingen an zu lachen. „Gerade noch in der Zeit:"  
Plötzlich umarmte jemand Aki von hinten. Erschrocken versuchte er der Umarmung zu entkommen, doch es war bereits zu spät und er war gefangen.  
„Wie geht es dir heute, mein Schatz?" fragte Asami, während er ihn im Nachen küsste.  
„Schatz?!" Kou und Takato wunderten sich nur.  
„Hey! Lass mich sofort los!" 'du Bastard' schrie Akihito. Doch er wurde vom Leher, der gerade die Klasse betreten hatte, unterbrochen.  
„ . Geht jetzt alle auf eure Plätze. Heute bekommt ihr eure 'Babys'. Ihr müsst euch dann während der kommenden Ferien um sie kümmern."  
„Was? Die ganzen 3 Wochen? Das ist viel zu lang, Sensei!" begannen sich die Schülerinnen aufzuregen.  
„Ihr habt ja eh Hilfe. Deswegen seid ihr ja in Teams."  
„Die Jungs werden sicher die ganze Arbeit auf uns abschieben..."  
„Und damit genau das nicht passiert, werdet ihr die Ferien zusammen bleiben müssen" versuchte der Lehrer die aufgebrachten Mädchen zu beruhigen.  
„Zusammen?"  
„Ja. Ich habe bereits mit euren Eltern darüber gesprochen. Einer von euch muss die Ferien bei seinem Partner zuhause verbringen.  
„Echt? Yaay" alle Mädchen waren wieder (halbwegs) glücklich, doch ab und zu schossen sie Aki noch böse Blicke zu.  
„Okay. Jetzt kommt ihr bitte in den zugeordneten Paaren zu mir hier nach vorn und holt euch eure Babys. Und vergesst nicht: Ihr müsst es so behandeln als wäre es echt!"  
„Ja, Sensei"

**Freitag nach der Schule**

Akihito war derjenige gewesen, der das Baby genommen hatte. Jetzt beobachtete er es, wie es in seinem kleinen Körbchen lag. Er seufzte. Er war sich sooo sicher, dass er alleine für dieses Baby würde sorgen müssen.  
'Als ob dieser Bastard wirklich wissen würde, wie man sich um ein Baby kümmert.'  
Gerade als er aus dem Schulgebäude trat, hörte er, wie jemand nach ihm rief. Er drehte sich um und sah Asami. 'Nein, sicher nicht. Er würde doch niemals nach mir rufen' und so ging Akihito einfach davon.  
Nach ein paar Schritten wurde er jedoch von Asami aufgehalten, der ihn an der Schulter gepackt hatte. Akihito ließ fast das Körbchen fallen. Er konnte es gerade noch so verhindern, doch das Baby fing trotzdem an zu weinen.  
„Toll gemacht! Du hast es zum weinen gebracht." Aki war nun ziemlich genervt und nahm das Baby in seine Arme, damit es doch endlich aufhörte.  
„Ich hab deinen Namen gerufen. Wieso hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?"  
„Dann warst das doch du..." Aki sah weg „Also... Was willst du?"  
„Du kommst mit zu mir nach Haus"  
„Was? Wieso?"  
„Der Lehrer sagte doch, dass wir die nächsten 3 Wochen immer zusammen verbringen müssten, also wirst du zu mir nach Hause kommen."  
„Oh klar, natürlich. Ich komm sicher nicht zu dir nach Haue. Ich geh heim. In MEIN Haus." Akihito drehte sich um und wollte Asami einfach so stehen lassen, doch dieser nahm Aki schnell das Baby weg.  
„Ich werde dem Lehrer sagen, dass du dich geweigert hast, auf unser Baby aufzupassen" drohte Asami.  
„Das wagst du nicht...!" funkelte Aki ihn wütend an.  
„Ohh doch! Jetzt komm. Deine Eltern wissen schon Bescheid dass du jetzt bei mir wohnst."  
„Die wissen davon? Und die lassen das zu?"  
„Ja. Und jetzt komm mit, wie die gute Ehefrau, die du ja bist."  
„Ehefrau? Aki fing an zu schreien. „Ich bin NIEMANDES Ehefrau!"  
„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass der Lehrer und beide verheiratet hat?" schmunzelte Asami.

Soo das wars leider auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich freue mich wie immer über Reviews und Rückmeldungen.  
Mata ne

( ^_^ )v


	3. Chapter 3

**Übersetzung!**  
**  
Originalauthor:** AdinaN

**Link zum Original:** s/7175084/1/the-assignment

**Status:** Diese FF besteht aus 6 Kapiteln. Eigentlich wollte ich sie erst posten, wenn ich sie fertig übersetzt habe, doch wie ihr seht halte ich mich nicht an meine eigenen Regenl :P  
Ich werde jeden Samstag 1 Kapitel posten, wenn ich es schaffe auch 2.  
Ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran ^^

**Disclaimer:** Weder Finder noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction lediglich (natürlich mit Einverständnis der Autorin ^.^).

Soooo hier habt ihr das nächste Kapi ^^  
Viel Spaß damit, auch wenn es etwas kurz ist .  
Danke für die Favo's und ich freue mich immer über Reviews :3 *Kekse, Kakao und Kuchen hinstell*

v(=∩_∩=)ﾌﾞｲﾌﾞｲ!

**Bei den Asami's**

„Wir sind wieder da"  
„Willkommen zu Hause, Ryuichi-sama" begrüßte ihn eine ältere Frau, die wohl gerade in ihren 60ern war.  
„Wo sind denn meine Eltern?"  
„Sie befinden sich im Wohnzimmer"  
„Komm Akihito" und so zog Asami Akihito einfach mit sich.  
Sie traten in einen Raum, in dem ein großes Sofa und ein Kaffee Tisch standen. Am Sofa saßen 2 Personen.  
„Mutter, Vater, das ist Akihito"  
Die Mutter (Aya) schien um die 40 zu sein, aber sie war immer noch wunderschön mit ihrem langen, schwarzen Haar. Der Vater (Ryuu) hatte dieselben goldenen Augen wie Ryuichi.  
„Ähm... Es freut mich die kennen zu lernen" Akihito wusse nicht, was er sagen oder wie er sich benehmen sollte. Genau in diesem Moment begann das Baby zu weinen und Akihito nahm es schnell in die Arme um es durch ruhiges hin und her wippen zu beruhigen.  
„Oh... Das ist also euer Projekt" kicherte Aya.  
„Ja. Wir gehen jetzt auf mein Zimmer. Zum Abendessen sind wie wieder da."  
„Okay, Ryou-chan"  
„Öhm... Wo soll ich denn eigentlich schlafen?" fragte Akihito Asami leicht schüchtern.  
„Hier" (AdÜ: Sie haben sich wohl auf Zimmer gebeamt, oder wie? :P)  
„Aber es gibt hier nur ein Bett" 'Es ist zwar ein Doppelbett... Trotzdem werde ich hier sicher nicht mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen' beschloss Aki.  
„Hmm... Also entweder du schläft mit mir in diesem Bett hier, oder du machst es dir am Boden gemütlich... Aber ich empfehle dir das Bett"Asami grinste den ahnungslosen Jungen an, sich bereits vorstellend, was er alles mit ihm machen können würde.  
„I-I-Ich nehm das Bett... Aber wenn du irgendwas versuchen solltest, dann bist DU derjenige, der es sich am Boden 'gemütlich' machen darf!"  
„Und wie kommst du drauf, dass ich überhaupt versuchen würde, irgendwas mit dir anzustellen?"  
„Weil du ein Perversling bist!"  
„Ein Perversling?" Asami hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ja... D-Du hast mich vor der ganzen Klasse geküsst!" Aki wurde bei den Erinnerungen daran immer röter.  
Asami gluckste. „Sag mir nicht, es war dein erster Kuss."  
Akihito wurde noch röter, auch wenn das eigentlich gar nicht möglich hätte sein sollen.  
Nun war Asami wirklich mit vollem Interesse dabei. 'Wie viele erste Male kann ich dir wohl noch nehmen?'  
Die erste Nacht verlief gut. Asami hielt sich zurück und versuchte nichts unanständiges (Aki hatte sich sogar darauf vorbereitet – mit einer Barrikade aus Polstern, Stofftieren und allem anderen, was er dafür benutzen konnte – um sich vor einem möglichen Angriff Asami's zu schützen). Das Baby weinte und schrie nicht. Er ließ sich sogar einen Namen einfallen: Misaki.  
Die Asamis bauten eine Krippe für Misaki. Aki liebte es, dem Baby beim Schlafen zuzuschauen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, es wäre real.  
Asami ging ebenfalls zur Krippe und sah hinein. „Nun, zumindest weint es nicht" er legte seine Hand auf Aki's Hüfte, zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn wild.  
Akihito versuchte sich zu wehren, doch nach und nach verließen seine Arme die Kraft. Als der Kuss beendet war, schnappte Akihito heftig nach Luft und war ziemlich rot angelaufen. Asami kicherte 'Wenn er nur sein Gesicht in diesem Moment sehen könnte... Aber es ist noch zu früh, wenn ich jetzt irgendetwas probiere, wird er sich bloß wieder aufregen... Geduld, Geduld'  
„Bastard, Was denkst du tust du denn da? Vor Misaki's Augen?"  
„Mein Fehler" Asami lachte kurz auf wie scheu und unschuldig der Junge doch war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Übersetzung!**

**Originalauthor: **AdinaN  
**  
Link zum Original:** s/7175084/1/the-assignment

**Status:** Diese FF besteht aus 6 Kapiteln. Eigentlich wollte ich sie erst posten, wenn ich sie fertig übersetzt habe, doch wie ihr seht halte ich mich nicht an meine eigenen Regenl :P  
Ich werde jeden Samstag 1 Kapitel posten, wenn ich es schaffe auch 2.  
Ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran ^^  
**  
Disclaimer:** Weder Finder noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction lediglich (natürlich mit Einverständnis der Autorin ^.^).

Hey,

es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich erst heute das neue Kapi poste. Ich hatte gestern einfach zu viel zu tun und bin dann mitten beim Übersetzen eingeschlafen. Gomenasai ;_;  
Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht zu böse. *Schokokuchen, Keksschale und Tiramisu hinschieb * (hust)  
Vielen Dank an finderlov für das Review. Es hat mich sehr gefreut *extra Erdbeerkuchen hinstell * (Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass meine Leser alle fett werden XD)  
Also viel Spaß mit den neuen Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn ich noch nicht zufrieden bin...

Die Tage vergingen und Asami blieb überraschenderweise sogar artig. Er versuchte nicht einmal, mit Aki irgendetwas komisches zu machen. Das einzige, was er doch tat, war ihn zu küssen – er küsste ihn wenn er das Haus verließ, wenn er wieder zurück kam oder wenn er einen Raum betrat, in dem sich Aki zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits aufhielt, wenn er aufwachte oder wenn sie schlafen gingen. Am Anfang versuchte Akihito noch, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch auch das gab er bald auf.

**Eines Tages**

Eines Tages erhielt Akihito einen Anruf von seinen Freunden. Sie fragten ihn, ob sie sich vielleicht treffen wollten um wieder mal ein bisschen Spaß zu haben.

„Ähm..." Akihito begann leicht herumzuzappeln.

„Was ist los, Akihito?"

„Ich würde gerne mit meinen Freunden ausgehen und was lustiges unternehmen... Darf ich?"  
„Und du brauchst mein Einverständnis dafür?" Asami hob eine seiner Augenbrauen während er leicht schmunzelte.

Akihito wurde rot. „Nein! Ich wollte nur... Schaffst du das auch mit Misaki und so?" fragte er beunruhigt.

„Keine Angst... Ich weiß schon, wie man auf ein Baby aufpasst. Geh und hab Spaß."  
„Okay..." 'Das war irgendwie _viel_ zu einfach.'

„Aber um 10 musst du wieder zu Hause sein. Ich verspreche dir wenn du zu spät bist, werde ich dich bestrafen!" Asami grinste.

„Was zum... Wieso? Aber du hast gesagt ich kann gehen,... und es ist schon 8!"

„Ich habe dir gesagt dass du gehen darfst, aber nur wenn du um 8 wieder hier bist."  
„Aber..."  
„Wenn dir das nicht gefällt kannst du auch gleich zu Hause bleiben."  
„Okay... Ich bin um 10 wieder da..." Akihito seufzte. 'Ich wusste es war zu einfach.'

Ein paar Minuten später traf sich Akihito mit seinen Freunden. Diese freuten sich schon riesig, dass sie endlich mal wieder alle gemeinsam wo abhängen konnten und so gingen sie alle fröhlich zu einem Club (Club Sion).

Sie hatten alle sehr viel Spaß.

Also Aki das nächste Mal auf die Uhr schaute, war es bereits 9:30 Uhr. „So Leute, ich muss jetzt leider gehen."  
„Du hast eine Ausgangssperre?" Seine Freunde fingen an zu lachen.

„J-j-ja, und?" nuschelte der bereits hochrote Akihito nur.

„Du bist ja wirklich seine Ehefrau" riefen Kou und Takato und kriegten sich gar nicht mehr ein vor lachen.

Währenddessen näherte sich ein Mann Akihito und lud ihn ein, mit ihm zu tanzen.

„Ich will nicht tanzen, außerdem muss ich jetzt heim." antwortete der bereits ziemlich genervte Akihito und versuchte den Mann weg-zustoßen.

„Komm schon, nur ein Tanz, dann lass ich dich auch gehen" beharrte der Mann.

„Okay aber nur einer" 'Mensch, der Typ ist echt anstrengend. Ich hoffe ich komm nachher deswegen nicht zu spät.'

Daraufhin gingen sie zur Tanzfläche und begannen zu tanzen. Doch während sie tanzten, begann der Mann Akihito sexuell zu belästigen.

„Hey! Hör auf damit!" Akihito schubste den Mann weg von ihm.

„Ich weiß, dass du das willst."  
„Nein, tu ich nicht!"  
„Wenn du nicht willst, wieso hast du meine Aufforderung dann nicht einfach verneint? Du willst das hier." und er begann Akihito mit sich zu ziehen.

Plötzlich wurden sie von jemandem aufgehalten. „Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihm!"  
„Asami?" Akihito war ziemlich überrascht. Zeitgleich wurde der Mann von ein paar riesigen Männern, wohl die Security des Clubs, weg gescheucht.

„Du hättest bereits vor 5 Minuten zu Hause sein sollen."  
„... Tut mir leid."  
Als Antwort darauf zog Asami Aki einfach wieder in die Mitte der Tanzfläche. Alle um sie herum begannen mit ihrem Nachbarn oder ihrer Nachbarin zu flüstern. Doch Asami und Aki fingen ungeachtet dessen einfach an zu tanzen.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"  
„Dieser Club gehört mir. Da ist es doch nur selbstverständlich, dass ich weiß, wer hier ein und aus geht."  
„DIR gehört dieser Club?"  
„Ja"  
Und sie tanzten einfach weiter.

„Ach ja Akihito, du darfst nicht mehr ausgehen, wenn ich nicht dabei bin."  
„Was? Wieso?"  
„Weil ich es so sage!"  
'Arschloch!' „Denk bloß nicht, dass ich tun werde was du mir sagst! Ich mach nur das, was ich will!" schrie Aki förmlich.

„Akihito. Schrei nicht!" Und Asami küsste den Jungen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Du wirst das tun, was ich dir sage!" Akihito war zu benommen, um noch etwas kontern zu können.

Als sie endlich wieder zu Hause waren, war Akihito so müde, dass er einschlief sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Asami lächelte als er das sah und küsste ihn leicht auf die Schläfe. 'Nur noch ein bisschen. Bald bist du allein mein."

Sooo das war's auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch zumindest ein bisschen gefallen :3  
Bis hoffentlich nächsten Samstag und ich freue mich immer über Reviews. *Keksschale neu auffüll und Tee; Kaffee und Kakao Buffet eröffne *  
Mata ne

ヾ(*・ω・)ノ゜+.゜ ィェィ ゜+.゜ヾ(・ω・*)ノ


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy hier ist wieder ein neues Kapi ^.^  
Da ich etwas im Stress bin (habe heute Schulball und muss Geige spielen...) ist das Kapi leider noch nicht wirklich bearbeitet und ähnliches. Aber ich wollte es trotzdem schon heute posten.  
Und ich freue mich natürlich sehr über die neuen Favos (arigatou)  
Sooo ich will euch gar nicht weiter aufhalten also viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel :3  
*Kekse hinstell*

Nach und nach gewöhnte sich Akihito immer mehr an das Große Haus der Asamis. Er verstand sich sogar ziemlich gut mit Aya. Alle waren nett zu ihm und hatten in freudig in ihre Familie aufgenommen.

**Eineinhalb Wochen später**

Eines Tages wachte Akihito auf und lag in Asami's Armen. Obwohl er ja eigentlich eine Kissen und Polster Barrikade gebaut hatte, war er selbst auf die andere Seite gerollt und hatte es sich in Asami's Armen gemütlich gemacht.

„Nun, das ist doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder?"

Akihito stieß sich gerade weg von Asami, doch jener ließ ihn nicht so einfach gehen.

„Was redest du da für einen Müll zusammen?" Akihito versuchte sich vor Asami dumm zu stellen. „Lass los!" das Baby fing an zu weinen „Lass mich bitte los! Ich muss mich um das Baby kümmern."

Asamis Griff wurde sanfter und ehe er blinzeln konnte, war Akihito schon beim Baby. „Was ist los, Misaki? Bist du hungrig? Ja? Komm, ich geb dir gleich was:"

Dieser Anblick zauberte Asami ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. In dem Moment wünschte er sich innig, dass er Aki und das Kind (ein echtes Kind) wirklich für immer seine Familien nennen könne.

**Eines Nachts**

Misaki hörte schrie schon die ganze Nacht. Wie die davor. (Und die vor der davor usw. …)

Akihito wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Was sollte er noch tun? Er war verzweifelt. „Was stimmt denn nicht?"  
„Hast du schon nachgeschaut, ob seine Windeln gewechselt werden müssen?"  
„Ja. Und hungrig ist er auch nicht." Akihito fing schon fast an zu weinen. „Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was wir noch tun sollen."  
Asami konnte es nicht ertragen, Aki so zu sehen. „Gib mir mal das Baby."

„Was hast du mit ihm vor?"  
„Nichts schlimmes, ich verspreche es." Daraufhin gab Aki ihm das Baby. Asami nahm das Baby und schaukelte es einige Male hin und her und ein bisschen später hörte Misaki auf zu weinen.

Akihito konnte es nicht glauben. Entgeistert starrte er Asami an.

„Nun... Ich denke ich verdiene eine Belohnung?"  
„Okay. Was willst du denn haben?"  
„Dich... Und zwar dass du mit dem allnächtlichen Verschanzen aufhörst. Ich verspreche, ich mache nichts was du nicht willst."  
Akihito war irgendwie überrascht. Er hatte erwartet, Asami würde so etwas wie einem Kuss oder etwas mehr verlangen... „Okay."

Sooo das war leider mal wieder nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel... Tut mir leid, wenn es nicht so gut geworden ist.  
Soo ich flitze jetzt zu meinem Ball *Kekse hinschieb*  
Bis dann ^.^

ヨロコヒ゛ーム!(●´∀｀)ノ+゜*。゜喜+゜。*゜+


	6. Chapter 6

**Übersetzung!**

**Originalauthor:** AdinaN

**Link zum Original: ** s/7175084/1/the-assignment

**Status:** So, nun sind wir also endlich beim 6ten und letzten Kapitel angelangt. Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, diese ff zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet mit dieser Geschichte genauso viel Freude wie ich und Danke fürs lesen :33

**Disclaimer:** Weder Finder noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction lediglich (natürlich mit Einverständnis der Autorin ^.^).

Heyy,

nun sind wir also schon beim letzten Kapitel angelangt... einerseits freue ich mich und andererseits ist es auch etwas deprimierend... ._.'

Ich möchte euch gar nicht weiter aufhalten, also viel Spaß beim lesen ^.^ *übliche Portion Kekse und Süßkram hinstell*

**In der dritten Woche, Freitag**

'So, bald ist es also aus...' Akihito konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber er war ernsthaft traurig dass das Projekt bald enden würde. Es hatte sich endlich daran gewöhnt, mit Asami im selben Bett zu schlafen '… Und er hatte wirklich nicht irgendetwas Komisches versucht'. Er konnte sogar schon ganz natürlich mit Asamis Eltern reden und hatte sich so sehr an alles gewöhnt. Er fing an zu weinen.

„Was ist los" fragte Asami und umarmte ihn sachte.

'Siehst du, du hast dich sogar daran gewöhnt von ihm umarmt zu werden...' dachte Aki und antwortete trotzdem nur mit „Es ist nichts".

„Es kann nicht 'nichts' sein, du weinst ja schließlich. Sag's mir."

'Ich frage mich, ob er auch noch zu jemand anderem so nett ist. Ich hoffe nicht' Aki schluchzte nur.

Asami lehnte sich hinunter und küsste Aki leicht auf die Lippen. 'Siehst du, er hat es sogar geschafft, dass du dich an seine Küsse gewöhnst.'  
„Es ist bald aus" her schluchzte „Und ich will nicht, dass es endet."  
„Ich weiß."

Asami wischte die Tränen von Akihitos verweintem Gesicht.

Zitternd lehnte sich Akihito in Asamis Umarmung als er nach und nach immer heftiger weinte.

Asami zog Akihito zu sich hoch und küsste ihn besitzergreifend. Akihito erwiderte nur allzu gern. „Gehen wir doch ins Bett" murmelte Asami während der kurzen Atempausen. Ohne mit der Küsserei aufzuhören, hob Asami Akihito hoch und trug ihn wie seine Braut zum Bett.

Asamis Hand fing an, Akihitos schmalen Körper wild zu erkunden. Er befreite Akihito und sich von ihren T-Shirts und fing an, Akihitos Bauch von oben bis unten mit Küssen zu bedecken. Akihito stöhnte bei dem angenehmen Gefühl von Asamis Zunge überall auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust.

„Asami?" fragte Akhito überrascht, als er Asamis Hand beim Reißverschluss seiner Hose spürte.

„Ryuichi"  
„Was?"  
„Ryuichi, sag meinen Namen, Ryuichi"  
Akis Gesicht wurde blitzschnell rot wie eine Tomate, als er in Asamis Gesicht blickte.

„Akihito, ich will mit dir gemeinsam Liebe machen." Asami sah Aki direkt in die Augen. Seine Augen voller Lust.

Abermals lehnte er sich hinunter und küsste sanft Akis Kinn und Nacken. Akihito lächelte glücklich und ließ zu, dass Asami ihn komplett auszog. Irgendwann, mitgerissen von seinem Gefühlen, sagte Akihito sehnsüchtig, „Ich wünschte, wir könnten noch länger zusammen bleiben. Und ich wünschte, Misaki wäre wirklich unser Kind."

Es war ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht zusammen, und sie genossen sie sehr. In jenem Moment waren sie einfach nur unendlich glücklich und das war alles was sie brauchten, auch wenn es ihre letzte Nacht zusammen wäre.  
Ohne dass sie es bemerkten, überquerte genau in diesem Moment eine Sternschnuppe den Himmel über ihnen...

**Am nächsten Morgen**

'Misaki weint. Ich muss zu ihm.' Akihito versuchte vom Bett aufzustehen. „Aua!"  
Asami, durch Akihitos Bewegungen aufgeweckt (Aki lag ursprünglich ja in Asamis Armen) lächelte und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Guten Morgen"

„Misaki"

„..."  
„Er weint. Und ich kann nicht aufstehen. Meine Hüfte tut weh..." Und schon war Akihito wieder rot wie eine Tomate.

„Ich werde gehen."  
„Danke."  
Asami stand auf und ging zur Krippe um nach dem Baby zu sehen. Doch nachdem er ein paar Minuten geschockt, steif und unbeweglich dagestanden hatte, fragte sich Aki, ob _eventuell _vielleicht etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ryuichi? Ist was?" hörte Asami Aki mit besorgter Stimme vom Bett.

„Nichts wirklich schlimmes... . Es ist nur so, dass Misaki..." er nahm das Baby in den Arm „Ich glaube nicht, dass der Lehrer ihn jetzt noch zurücknehmen wird" er drehte sich wieder Richtung Bett und näherte sich mit langsamen Schritten Akihito, welchem er auch sofort Misaki in die Arme legte.

„A-a-aber..." stammelte Akihito „Er ist ja ein echtes Baby!" und seine Augen füllten sich mit Freudentränen.

„Sieht so aus als hätten die Götter deinen Wunsch erhört." Asami lächelte seine zwei liebsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt an. „Und ebenso meinen."  
„Ja."

Sie waren glücklich. Wirklich glücklich. Sie liebten sich gegenseitig und nun hatten sie sogar Misaki.

**ENDE**

Soo, nun ist de Geschichte also wirklich aus. Irgendwie macht mich das gerade ziemlich traurig...  
ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat euch ebenso gut gefallen wie mir und ihr hattet euren Spaß beim lesen.

Ihr seid natürlich wie immer eingeladen, eine kleine Review dazulassen *mit Keksen erpress*  
Als nächstes werde ich mich wohl an meinen eigenen Geschichten versuchen... es würde mich sehr freuen, ein paar von euch vielleicht dort wiederzusehen.

Vielen Dank nochmal an alle Reviewer, an alle Favos und natürlich auch an die ganzen Schwarzleser.

Vielleicht bis zur nächsten Geschichte

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ありがとう ございます**

（●*´U'●）ｐ*ＨＡＰＰＹ*ｑ (v^ー°) ヤッタネ


End file.
